


A Pretty Sweet Halloween

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I pretend like I know what I'm doing when I make these, rlly hope you guys like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Peter enjoys Halloween just like any other, except his Halloweens can get a little...chaotic.





	A Pretty Sweet Halloween

Let me just say, I LOVE Halloween. 

Well, at least I did before I got the spider bite. 

Before the bite, I would always start the day by going to Ned's house so that we could start our traditional Halloween movie marathon before we would head to school. Then, all of us at Midtown got to wear our costumes at school, and then sometimes, there would be an after-school, Halloween party at someone's house. If it were a somewhat small party, Ned and I would maybe go, but usually we would just head back to his place to finish our marathon and eat a bunch of candy. It was great. 

But then I became Spider-Man. 

Don't get me wrong, I LOVE being Spider-Man, but sometimes, it means I can't enjoy days as much as I used to. In this case, Halloween equals bad guys. 

And I mean a LOT of bad guys. 

So, as you can assume, I'm patrolling as much as I can on Halloween, but I can still say hi and admire fellow Spider-Man wanna-bes on the go. 

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man!" I hear little kids say from down below. I decide to drop by these little heroes who looked like they were on their way to elementary school, all dressed up, and say hello. "Woah! It's the Avengers!" I gasp in amazement, which made the kids giggle. "And who's the hero behind the mask, huh?" I ask the kid who's dressed up as me. She takes off her mask with a big grin on her face. "Hey! I know you!" I say, "You're Cassie!" She giggles, "Hi, twin!" She says. We then talked about what we're all doing for Halloween, and I give them all a farewell fist bump and while walking away, I see something that sets off my Spidey Senses just the slightest - just two guys going into a candy store. 

Both got out from a truck and opened the back to reveal what looked like boxes of candy. "The store must've just been running out of some candies." I think to myself. "It is Halloween after all." 

Though there was something a little off to them that I couldn't pinpoint. When I was about to get closer to the store, Karen alerted me, "Peter, there's an ATM robbery happening two blocks away." I decide that this was more important than something that could end up just being a false alarm. "On it." I say as I start swinging my way towards the crime scene. 

Although there were more immediate tasks I had to face throughout the day, I couldn't stop thinking about those suspicious guys that went into that candy store. 

While I'm fighting off a gang of robbers at the third ATM I've had to rescue today, I get an alert. "Incoming call from Ned Leeds." Karen says. "Crap, right. The marathon." I think to myself. 

"Dude, I thought you said that you could do the marathon with me this year!" Said Ned. I sighed, "I said I MIGHT be able to, because I had a bit more high hopes that there were going to be fewer robbers and terrorists this year," I punch one of the robbers in the face and web up another guy, "but by the looks of it, it seems like it just got worse." I disarmed the rest of the robbers that were still conscious. "I'm really sorry, I tried my best to make my patrolling quick, but it looks like I might need to be out here as much as I can today." I say. 

"That's okay, man. I know it's your responsibility and all that and making sure our city doesn't blow up or anything." He says and I laugh. "Thanks man. I'm sure you can still invite MJ or one of your cousins over to watch them with you. Just still try and have fun without me, okay?" 

"Okay, later man."

"Yeah, see ya." 

Just as I hang up, I hear a loud BOOM that came from a few blocks away. I swung over to check out what had exploded, and it turned out to be one out of the four "Drew's Sweets Galore" shops that was in the city. "That's odd," I say to myself, "Wasn't that the store I saw those two sketchy guys go into with those boxes?" 

"Yes, Peter." Karen replied. "Whatever was in those boxes appeared to be explosives." 

"Crap." I say, "Whatever the explosives looked like must've been disguised to look like some sort of their candies so that no one was suspicious about it until it was too late." I examine the debris a little more. "I better keep a close eye on the rest of the "Drew's" shops later and make sure no one else comes in with boxes that say Andy's." I swing back home to get dressed in my costume and head out to school. 

** ** ** ** 

Let me just point out something, this was not my personal costume idea, but of course me and my big mouth had to bring up the costume party at school that was coming up while working with Tony at the lab. 

So blame Tony. 

And me. 

I did however talk to Ned and MJ about what I was going to end up wearing after I was with Tony so that they could both wear something that could fit with my elaborate costume. 

So that's how I ended up wearing a literal Iron Man suit my size to school, made by Tony Stark himself, while MJ wore a Scarlet Witch costume and Ned was wearing what looked like a sad looking Thor costume. Hammer, wig and all. 

Wow. 

We're the real majestic Avengers now, aren't we? 

"Dude!!" Ned exclaimed, "I knew Tony Stark was going to make your suit look good, but not THIS good! He said in astonishment. "Yeah, it's pretty dope." MJ agreed with a nod. I blushed a little, "Thanks guys." I say. 

School today was honestly tamer than I would have expected it to be, although it didn't really help that I felt pretty overdressed compared to everyone else. I did get a bunch of compliments throughout the day, so at least it was a little worth it. 

But of course, as tradition nowadays on Halloween, it had to go downhill from there. 

It started when Ned suggested that we go to Rockaway Beach for the after-school party. 

"Well, at least it isn't at someone's house this time." I thought to myself at the time. 

A key fact about me that you guys should know: don't trust my judgement. 

Once we all got driven to the beach by bus, I already knew this probably wasn't a good idea. 

There was a big crowd of people at the beach at night, many with their costumes still on, (of course one of them was me, because I made the decision to wear my Spider-Man suit underneath my Iron Man suit because I knew something was bound to go down soon) however, this could only lead to a perfect place for an attack to happen. 

I was on edge for most of the party that others enjoyed, because I've been in situations similar to this before. "Dude," I hear Ned say beside me as we watch people playing volleyball. "You gotta chillax a bit more. I can literally feel your tense vibe when I get close to you. Look, nothing crazy has happened yet at this party, and there's a chance that it'll stay that way." He said. 

I try and round my shoulders and take a few deep breaths, telling myself it'll be okay. Nothing to worry about. "Hey, why not we try out those cool, glow in the dark Nerf Guns and join in whatever battle they're doing over there?" He asked me. I shrugged in agreement. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." I think to myself. 

We were having a fun time, Ned and I on our team, yelling "YEET" at each other when we needed to pass some new foam bullets to each other, while the other teams were a little less hard core. 

Well, it was a fun time until a special someone came by at the beach. 

"Can I have your attention please." I hear someone say and I and the rest of us from Midtown look to who was speaking. "As you all know, I am Drew Stewart, founder of the "Drew's Sweets Galore" candy company and we have been celebrating our tenth anniversary this week, and what better way to celebrate than give out our famous sweets to you all." Everyone cheered, and were getting in line to get some candy but what caught my eye was the two men behind Drew and the box they brought. 

Those guys looked familiar, and so did the box.

"Andy's Sweets Galore."

Oh no.

Nonononononono.

Before Drew went too close to the box, I yell "NO STOP! DON'T OPEN IT!"

As soon as I figure the two guys wouldn't stop their mission, I push Drew out of the way as the two open the box. 

BOOM.

Some of the candies bursted enough that it knocked down most of us at the beach and possibly killed the men who opened it, while others shot up in the air like fireworks. Thankfully, besides the two men, nobody got too hurt. It looked like whoever planned this bomb event wanted to kill Drew at the perfect moment. 

"YOU FOOLS!" I hear someone cry behind us. 

Now this guy looked scary and ticked. 

He was hanging on the outside of a helicopter. wearing a black suit with a long black trench coat. 

"I knew this idea wouldn't have worked," He smiled, "good thing I brought a backup plan." 

Suddenly, a group of men flew out of the helicopter, soaring down towards our direction while throwing grenades down at the beach. 

I shove some people out of the way while I yell "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!!" Thankfully, no one had to be told twice. 

While others were running away, I started running towards the men, but MJ grabbed my wrist, "Dude! What are you doing!?" She asked. I whipped my head around to MJ with shock. 

Crap. Right. I guess the only thing I can do at this moment is either let the bad guys get away with this or reveal my secret identity to everyone on this beach. When I looked back at the criminals, they had landed and where charging at us in a fast pace. "I'm sorry." I say to MJ. I took off my Iron Man costume to reveal my Spider-Man suit and put on my mask, not wanting to look at anyone's reactions, and charged towards the bad guys. 

"Hey, mind to explain why you're doing this, Mister Creepy Guy?" I yell over the explosions and guns firing as I'm starting to fight said Creepy Guy's henchmen. 

"Now what would be the fun in that?!" Asked Creepy GUy. "Well, you know, I like to start up a good conversation every now and then." I reply as I'm knocking out one guy's knee and sucker punching another. 

Once the Creepy Guy was noticing most of his men were down, he began to move toward where Drew was trying to hide behind a tree that was further away from the beach. "DREW!" He yelled as he jumped down from the helicopter to the beach, "I know what you did! All these years of lies!! No one ever gave me credit! You know why?!" He asked while dragging a kicking Drew toward the beach. "BECAUSE YOU'RE A FRAUD!!" He yelled as he threw Drew to the ground. "AND YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"Andy, please!" Drew cried, holding out his hands in surrender, "All I did was remake your company into a better one!" 

"Without permission, which ended up costing me my fortune I deserved to later on receive from it!!" Andy exclaimed. 

Before it could get any more like a super villain drama series, I decided to break it up. "Alright girls, you're both pretty, now let's wrap up this mess between you two and have a safe rest of the night." I say as I grabbed Andy by surprise, web him him up and hang him on top of one of the trees at the far end of the beach. "Not until he apologizes and gives me back my company that was rightfully mine!" Andy says while glaring at Drew. "I can't until you surrender the rest of your crew that you probably have planned behind my back to get rid of me for good!" Drew argued back. 

Before it got too ugly, the police came to the scene, finally. "Well, guess that's my cue to head out of this mess." I say, but before I leave, I take a hesitant at all the shocked faces of my classmates who were all staring at me with large eyes and hanging jaws. "Er...maybe you could all just...not tell anyone about this? Please? For all our sakes?" I ask. 

I hear a few mumbling "yes's" and I think that should do it. 

Gosh. I hope that should do it. 

I think to myself that the best place I should be right now is the tower, since it was getting pretty late and I didn't really wanna wake up May, so I started swinging my way over there. 

Once I get to the door on one of the highest patios that lead to Mr. Stark's room, I knocked on the glass door. I saw Tony come to the door with a questioning look on his eyes but still smiled and then opened the door. 

"Trick or treat!" I yell while holding a web bag I quickly made beforehand. Tony just looked at me fore a second before he rolled his eyes, chuckled a bit and gave me a hug. "Evening to you too, kiddo." Tony replied as I giggled a little. 

"And yes, I do have some candy I can spare if I must." He said dramatically (as always). "So, what have you been up to this fine Halloween night?" He asked while ushering me into the tower. I laughed, "Oh boy, Mr. Stark, you have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween you guys!! Halloween is my third favourite time of year (my birthday and Christmas will still always be my first and second favourite) because of...pretty much everything that happens during the night lol. I loved making this fic and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did making it. :)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of it! Either in the comments or on my Tumblr (my Tumblr name is the same, just the dash is higher) 
> 
> Big shout out to my friends, Kimmie and Kimmy for helping me out with the plot and other details! You guys are the BestTM.


End file.
